How Do You Know?
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, for Kimmy's bday! :D If only Hermione and Fred would take a step back and stop avoiding the obvious question of their feelings...they're might be some hope for them. *Also done for my Pandora's Little Box of Terrors challenge in the HPFC*


**How Do You Know?**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm always tardy to the party, darnit… Anyway, this is a belated birthday pressie for **xakemii**—Happy birthday, Kimmy! X3 Read, review, and enjoy! ;D Also done for **Passion** and **Hope** in my _Pandora's Little Box of Terrors_ challenge in the HPFC. :} Check it out! *link's on my profile*

- ^-^3

If his name's a whisper on your lips, you probably are.

Oh, Hermione. You've got it all wrong, you "genius" girl. Whilst you fret over Ron being on your mind, you turn a deaf ear to the whispers of your roommates.

"She said it!" Parvati whispers.

"Are you sure she meant the right Weasley?" Lavender sniffs.

"I definitely heard 'Fred' in her sleep," Sally-Anne squeaks.

"Definitely 'Fred,'" Fay backs up her friend.

And you just dress and leave the room with your rucksack, because you have better things to do. There is homework to be done, books to be read, trouble to prevent Harry and Ron from starting—it's all in a day's work, and it's a ridiculous to think that _Fred Weasley's_ name ever really touches your lips.

If the color of her hair's all you see, you probably are.

It sounds so bad, Fred. But you have—have—have Hermione-vision! The color of your broomstick isn't brown anymore; it's the color of Hermione's hair. The color of the goal posts isn't the color of wood; it's the color of Hermione's hair. And—heaven help you if she ever found out—the color of Angelina's skin is lovely…because it's the color of Hermione's hair.

George and Lee tease you. "Preoccupied, Freddie?" your twin asks. "You've been staring at your trunk all day."

Why? You know why—it's the color of Hermione's hair.

"Nah, his eyes were on Angelina all throughout practice—didn't you see him?" Lee points out.

Why? Well, yeah, you already explained why.

Now the question is whether you believe your reason or not.

If you've decided you love crystal balls, you probably are.

Ignore Harry and Ron, Hermione. They rather enjoy Divination because they are excellent at making up lies. But they would never understand that teasing you about suddenly being "okay" with Divination definitely has its meanings.

First, there's the crystal ball itself. It's round, shiny, and reminds you of a certain pair of _crystal_ blue eyes…

No, that's not the…well, the _only_ reason…

Second, there's the swirling fog _inside_ the ball. It mists and it solidifies and…oh, your mind grows hazy as you look into it. You kind of get why Parvati and Lavender like Divination so much—not that you'd ever let them know, but still. So heave that sigh.

Because there's a _third_ reason why, and it's the whole meaning of Divination: You could stare into that crystal ball forever and maybe you'll glimpse your future. _The_ future. _A_ future…with him. Because isn't it high time that you understand that not everything your roommates say is gossip? (And his name is making your lips tingle once again…)

If her laughter and image have seeped into your heart, you probably are.

It's more than just seeing her picture burned into the back of your eyelids whenever you close your eyes. It's also more than trying your hardest to get her to laugh at your jokes and pranks, because it's nice when she admits you're clever but it's so much better when you've actually surprised her.

So maybe…that's a hint?

Maybe…George and Lee aren't meant to get you this time. Not everyone can understand Fred Weasley.

…

…

But one girl should, and _can_.

So rush to find her, Fred. Rush to confront him, Hermione. If you don't, Fred, your passion is going to derail you so everyone knows that the great Fred Weasley loves a little know-it-all. If you don't, Hermione, your hope is going to consume you until there's nothing left but a dark, dreary ball of coulda-woulda-shouldas rocking back and forth, thinking of everything that could've been.

Honestly, guys—if his name's a whisper on your lips, if the color of her hair's all you see, if you've decided you love crystal balls, and/or if her laughter and image have seeped into your heart, then yeah. You probably are in love. Now you've been diagnosed. Your remedy is to admit it. ;)

- ^-^3

**:D An odd kind of drabble, even for me… But it was something rolling around my head, and I'm glad I put it on paper—err, FFN. :P Fremione's cute…but I surprisingly wanna write more about the Gryffindor girls. XD**

**Review, please! And thanks for reading! (Hope you liked it, Kimmy! :3)**

**-mew-tsubaki :}**


End file.
